Faith, Hope and Anxiety
Faith, Hope and Anxiety is the sixth episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot Harry promised to take the kids fishing, while Matt and Tanya worry that they'll miss the train. before they can leave, Stacy arrives with an emergency. A signal down the line has broken, and the express train due in a few minutes will not be able to proceed until it is mended. While Stacy is explaining the situation, the train Harry and the children were about to aboard leaves. Stacy, sympathizes with Matt and Tanya, but explains that Harry has an important role on the railroad, and everyone trusts him to make sure the trains run safely. The kids also relate to this, particularly when it comes to their household chores. They then remember that Harry promised to take them fishing, and that he is obligated to keep his promise, but only after he finishes his important business. Stacy remembers that a letter for Tanya and a package had arrived at the station for them. Matt and Tanya discovered Mr. Conductor inside. Matt and Tanya explained why they didn't go on the fishing trip. Mr. Conductor is reminded of the story of when the conductor on Thomas the Tank Engine's passenger train got left behind when Thomas got impatient. Thomas is very proud of his branch line, he thinks its the most important part of the whole railway, and his two coaches Annie and Clarabel agree with him. Annie can only carry passengers, but Clarabel can carry passengers, luggage and the conductor. As they puff backwards and forwards they sing songs to each other. The coaches don't mind what Thomas says to them, because they known he is trying to please Sir Topham Hatt. They also know that if Thomas is cross, he is not cross with them. One day, a poorly Henry arrives late at the junction with Thomas' passengers. Thomas is so impatient and leaves in such a hurry that he forgets his conductor. Annie and Clarabel try to warn Thomas that they've left him behind, but Thomas doesn't listen. Thomas does not realize until he reaches a signal and is forced to wait for the conductor to catch up on foot. Once he arrives, he has a drink and a rest. The conductor explains what had happened and Thomas apologises. The signal drops and Thomas reaches Ffarquhar in record time. '' Matt and Tanya decide to help Harry so he finishes sooner. Matt and Tanya ask if they can help in getting supplies. Harry in return asks the kids if they have a #3 hex key. When they say they don't, he thanks them anyway and leaves. The kids realize that Harry won't be back until exactly three minutes after the last train departs. They ask Stacy if she can come fishing, but says she also has work to do. She drops a nickel into the Picture Machine. It plays a music video about a boy who, after a sudden gust of wind steals his kite, must use his patience and perseverance to find it again. After the music video ends, the kids realize that one tweak in a routine should not spoil your fun for too long. The kids lament about the delays of their fishing trip and Mr. Conductor tells them a story of how Thomas once accidentally went on a fishing trip of his own, when all he wanted was a drink of water! ''Thomas enjoys seeing people fishing and wants to go fishing. However, he is annoyed when the other engines disagree with him. One day, the water tower is out of order and Thomas has to take in water from the river. His crew use a bucket to pull water from the river and fill his tanks. The bucket was old, and had five holes. Later, Thomas develops a pain in his boiler because of a blocked feed pipe. Because the feed pipe is blocked, Thomas is endanger of bursting. Soon Thomas is stopped in a siding at the last station, as the conductor summons an inspector and Sir Topham Hatt. They look inside Thomas' tank and discover a fish swimming inside. Thomas' crew fish them out with instruction from Sir Topham Hatt and have a lunch of fish and chips. At last, Thomas finally agrees that "Engines don't go fishing!" because its too uncomfortable. '' After the story, he tries to cheer the kids up with a magic bubble that sends a train through their imaginations. Afterwards, Mr. Conductor suggests that if the train is late, they'll probably still have a chance to fish any way. Just then the train arrives, right on time, and Harry hasn't returned. Stacy suggests that Matt and Tanya try their hands at drawing pictures for Lucy, Tanya's pen pal. Stacy gets supplies for them and they get to work on the floor of the Arcade. Matt draws a sun, while Tanya draws a fish. While the kids draw, Schemer notices Matt and Tanya and, they show him their artwork, and Schemer mentions that he is somewhat of an artist himself. The kids don't believe him, so he asks them to specify a scene for him to draw. Schemer rejects all their ideas until Tanya suggests winter, and he proceeds to "draw" a winter scene. He claims it is hard but when he shows his finished piece of “a complete and total” snowstorm, it’s obvious Schemer hasn’t drawn anything at all. Schemer decides to do a portrait of himself. He takes a piece of paper with an oval-shaped hole cut out, and puts his face in the middle, thus creating a "self" portrait. The kids still aren't convinced. Harry arrives with the semaphore blade for the broken signal. Tanya claims they've missed the train. Harry gets his fishing gear, and soon afterward a train arrives; it's the Fireball Express! Harry arranged for the train to stop at the station, take Harry and the kids to the broken signal, which Harry will repair, and then they will transfer to the local train to Lucky Lake for the fishing trip. Back in the Arcade, the Jukebox Puppet Band has overheard all the commotion about the fishing trip. Didi suggests that the band all go fishing, but Tito says they are too small for it. They all agree to never go fishing. They then decide to play a song, even though Grace claims Schemer does not want them playing for free. They decide to play anyway, and sure enough, Schemer commands the Jukebox to stop. He then has the suspicion that the station is haunted. He hears an unseen voice ask "Huh?" and then repeats his statement. Suddenly, Stacy rises up from behind and they both scare each other. Stacy laughs and goes about her business while Schemer leaves. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy * Schemer * Harry * Tanya * Matt * Thomas (''mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas and the Conductor One day Henry was late and Thomas gets impatient about it. He gets so impatient that he leaves his conductor behind. * Thomas Goes Fishing The water pump at the station by the river was out of order. So Thomas’s driver took him to the river to get water. Soon after Thomas felt like he is going to burst. Much to everyone’s surprise, the engine inspector found fish to be the culprit in Thomas’s water tank. Jukebox Band Segment Song * The Wabash Cannonball﻿ Cartoons and Songs * Kite Song * The Red Ball Express Trivia *This is the first episode to not feature guest stars. *The Magic Bubble sequence features an excerpt from "Red Ball Express," an animated short film by Steve Segal, created by drawing on clear film stock with felt-tipped markers, permanent pens, and rubber stamps. *This is the first STS episode to feature railroad stock footage outside the opening and closing credits. The Jukebox Band's rendition of "Wabash Cannonball" features excerpts of preserved Norfolk & Western Class A articulated steam locomotive #1218. This footage was originally filmed for the 1987 documentary Steam People, a promotional film released by Norfolk Southern documenting #1218's restoration. *This episode features Schemer’s first declaration that Shining Time Station is haunted, which would become a running gag throughout the series for his interpretation of the unexplained phenomena at the station. *The “Kite Song” was released on the VHS cassette Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1. *The shot of Tanya showing the picture from her pen pal was used for her “character oval” in the original Season 1 opening credits sequence. Gallery Faith,HopeandAnxietytitlecard.jpg FaithHope&Anxiety 1-131.jpg FaithHope&Anxiety 1-257.png FaithHope&Anxiety 1-259.jpg FaithHope&Anxiety 1-333.jpg FaithHope&Anxiety 1-348.jpg ThomasandtheConductor2.png ThomasandtheConductor3.png ThomasandtheConductor4.png ThomasandtheConductor5.png ThomasandtheConductor6.png ThomasandtheConductor7.png ThomasandtheConductor8.png ThomasandtheConductor9.png ThomasandtheConductor10.png ThomasandtheConductor11.png ThomasandtheConductor12.png ThomasandtheConductor13.png ThomasandtheConductor14.png ThomasandtheConductor15.png ThomasandtheConductor16.png ThomasandtheConductor17.png ThomasandtheConductor18.png ThomasandtheConductor19.png ThomasandtheConductor20.png ThomasandtheConductor21.png ThomasandtheConductor22.png ThomasandtheConductor23.png ThomasandtheConductor24.png ThomasandtheConductor25.png ThomasandtheConductor26.png ThomasandtheConductor27.png ThomasandtheConductor28.png ThomasandtheConductor29.png ThomasandtheConductor30.png ThomasandtheConductor31.png ThomasandtheConductor32.png ThomasandtheConductor33.png ThomasandtheConductor34.png ThomasandtheConductor35.png ThomasandtheConductor36.png ThomasandtheConductor37.png ThomasandtheConductor38.png ThomasandtheConductor39.png ThomasandtheConductor40.png ThomasandtheConductor41.png ThomasandtheConductor42.png ThomasandtheConductor43.png ThomasandtheConductor44.png ThomasandtheConductor45.png ThomasandtheConductor46.png ThomasandtheConductor47.png ThomasandtheConductor48.png ThomasandtheConductor49.png ThomasandtheConductor50.png ThomasandtheConductor52.png ThomasandtheConductor53.png ThomasandtheConductor54.png FaithHopeandAnxiety 1-821.jpg FaithHopeandAnxiety 2-350.jpg ThomasGoesFishing2.png ThomasGoesFishing3.png ThomasGoesFishing4.png ThomasGoesFishing5.png ThomasGoesFishing6.png ThomasGoesFishing7.png ThomasGoesFishing8.png ThomasGoesFishing9.png ThomasGoesFishing10.png ThomasGoesFishing11.png ThomasGoesFishing12.png ThomasGoesFishing13.png ThomasGoesFishing14.png ThomasGoesFishing15.png ThomasGoesFishing16.png ThomasGoesFishing17.png ThomasGoesFishing18.png ThomasGoesFishing19.png ThomasGoesFishing20.png ThomasGoesFishing21.png ThomasGoesFishing22.png ThomasGoesFishing23.png ThomasGoesFishing24.png ThomasGoesFishing25.png ThomasGoesFishing26.png ThomasGoesFishing27.png ThomasGoesFishing28.png ThomasGoesFishing29.png ThomasGoesFishing30.png ThomasGoesFishing31.png ThomasGoesFishing32.png ThomasGoesFishing33.png ThomasGoesFishing34.png ThomasGoesFishing35.png ThomasGoesFishing36.png ThomasGoesFishing37.png ThomasGoesFishing38.png ThomasGoesFishing39.png ThomasGoesFishing40.png ThomasGoesFishing41.png ThomasGoesFishing42.png ThomasGoesFishing43.png ThomasGoesFishing44.png ThomasGoesFishing45.png ThomasGoesFishing46.png ThomasGoesFishing47.png ThomasGoesFishing48.png ThomasGoesFishing49.png ThomasGoesFishing50.png FaithHopeandAnxiety 2-826.jpg FaithHopeandAnxiety 2-852.jpg FaithHopeandAnxiety TheRedBallExpress.PNG FaithHopeandAnxiety 3-014.jpg NorfolkandWesternClassA1218SteamPeople 0205.jpg NorfolkandWesternClassA1218SteamPeople 0808.png Faith,HopeandAnxiety 3-752.png FaithHopeandAnxiety 3-807.jpg Episode File:Shining Time Station episode 6 Faith, Hope and Anxiety Category:Episodes Category:Season 1